


"It's Your family"

by CrazyLikeThat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLikeThat/pseuds/CrazyLikeThat
Summary: This is artwork for the fan fiction "Fix You" by ZappyTiel. Chapter 25 "homecoming"The Avengers and Loki are playing pictionary. Loki and Tony just started a relationship, and Loki draws tony, jarvis and dumm-e to draw the word "Family".
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	"It's Your family"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713) by [ZappyTiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel). 



> Can I just say, it was fun to try and make this as realistic as possible, then draw what they drew in as normal person drawing possible. 😝

It's Your Family

Excerpt from Chapter 25

The final round found Loki at the board contemplating how best to depict his word. His slip of paper named a concept that was precious to him, something that he had previously been a source of desolation and, more recently, of rapture. He refused to illustrate a frivolous caricature of something so important.

He worked meticulously to form the peculiar goatee and blazing arc reactor of the man who so thoroughly and repeatedly stole his heart.

“Tony,” came the first guess as Loki sketched.

“Boyfriend.”

“Lover.”

“Sexy beast.” That one was from Barton, an apparent traitor to his team.

Next, Loki drew the sensor in the ceiling with its blazing red light, his StarkPhone playing the music that had always evinced comfort, a hasty sketch of the flag that he knew denoted the distinctive accent.

Utter stillness for a long instant. “It’s JARVIS,” Anthony croaked abruptly, another blatant breaking of the rules. His partner’s voice was quivering inexplicably.

Loki must be dreadfully out of time, but Virginia hadn’t stopped him yet. He began to trace the wheels, squeaky no matter how many times Anthony oiled them, the cylindrical shape of the unwieldy body, the various bolts that held the clunky parts together, and then the claw offering an open blender.

It was excruciatingly quiet when he stepped away. The absence of sound made him wary, but he thought that his pictures looked accurate enough. Drawing was another art that Asgard did not respect, so aside from sparse doodles during particularly boring council meetings, he had never taken the occasion to perfect the craft. But his previous rounds of Pictionary had proven that his efforts were passable enough. He could not understand what he had done to warrant this awful silence.

“It’s family,” the Widow said at last in a curiously gentle tone. “It’s your family.”


End file.
